


parting shot

by dangerousaudino



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aphrodite the MUA and Athena the librarian, Bickering, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Romantic Comedy, Sex references but nothing explicit, Takes place during the game, ace/aro or ace/lesbian athena who KNOWS, i think it's a romcom at least lets see where this goeeeessss, this is a load of boring self-indulgent nonsense im so sorry LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousaudino/pseuds/dangerousaudino
Summary: Aphrodite’s power can’t take hold of her the way it could other gods -- or so Athena thinks.[aphrodite and athena bicker about library organization: a fic]
Relationships: Aphrodite/Athena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	parting shot

**Author's Note:**

> [takes place during the game, so minor spoilers here and there]

Athena peers down at the parchment, spread open and flattened on the table before her. The writing is barely legible anymore, but she can still see the sprawling map of an old city sketched out and labeled with handwriting so atrocious she thought it was chicken scratch at first. She hums, making a note of the supposed author in her head, and gently begins to roll up the delicate parchment, so old and thin that it might rip with excessive force. 

She isn’t surprised at the library’s disarray -- but regardless she feels deeply offended that the other gods have left it this way, tossing everything around haphazardly like a pig sty, so distracted as she was by trying to research ways to help Zagreus escape the Underworld. Not only had Athena’s search been fruitless despite all her sources on the surface world, but she had walked into the library to see very explicit erotica sprawled out over the tables and a very guilty Poseidon tumbling head first out the window to escape. She just wanted to read up on Sisyphus, for gods’ sake, the library shouldn’t look like one of Aeolus’ violent wind storms had waltzed through after just a few weeks.

Why she still lives on Olympus, only the Fates know. 

It’s been several hours since she’d entered, yet her back has begun to ache and the sun is setting. She’d only sorted through three of the ten messy piles of disorganized parchment rolls, collected from all the stacks and shelves that they clearly didn’t belong to, trying to ensure none were damaged by carelessness and putting them back in their proper places. Nobody offered any help, as usual -- Artemis had poked her head in to offer Athena something to drink, but she had better things to do than “fiddle with papers.” Ares had waved at her from the entrance and made a comment about their training spar, scheduled for a week’s time from today, but he had disappeared after Athena turned away for just a moment. Poseidon had also not made an appearance again, though she suspects he’ll be back when she leaves.

But the library is quiet, and Athena sees no reason to retire just yet with so much work still left to be done. The setting sun casts an orange glow in the room, but the darkness has forced her to light several candles and braziers around the room. The candle nearest her hand is warm, white wax slowly dripping down the sides as the wick burns down. Soon this will not be enough, so she will light the fireplace when Selene has begun her journey through the sky.

Perhaps having a fireplace in a library is not an intelligent idea, but Athena was not the one to design this building. Lord Zeus had it built long before she was born, and neither he or Lady Hera would hear of rebuilding it despite its semi-questionable interior design and layout. 

“Nyctimene?” Athena calls. She sees large bright eyes open out of the corner of her eye, flashing bright in a darkened corner of the library. The owl hoots in response. “Have you finished sorting the Orphic hymns?”

Nyctimene hops out of the dark and glides back to Athena’s shoulder, hooting in the affirmative. The goddess smiles and scratches the bird’s head gently with a finger. “Thank you, my friend. We will begin sorting the Orphic theogonies next.”

Athena hears rustling from behind her as she finishes tying a ribbon around the roll, neatly securing it with a tight knot. She doesn’t bother to turn around, though Nyctimene does. “Are you here to put away everything you took out, Lord Poseidon?”

“Oh, is that why he’s shaking in the bushes? Hiding from _you_?”

Athena turns to see Lady Aphrodite unrolling parchment, tossing the ribbon over her shoulder with a little too much pleasure in her eyes as their gazes meet. It’s extremely easy to enter the library without anyone hearing, given that the entrance is wide open, but for some reason Athena feels like she’s been snuck up on. “... may I ask why you are here, Lady Aphrodite?”

“I’m reading in the library. Is that so wrong, Lady Athena?” She bats her eyelashes coyly, circling around Athena and towards the other side of the table. The entrance stands wide open behind her, cool air permeating through the library. “Or perhaps you think I don’t know how to read?”

Logically, she would -- but Athena still wants to say no, if only to retaliate against Aphrodite for the passive-aggressive attitude. With a huff, the goddess of wisdom places her rolled up parchment into the map pile on the table. “Of course you can read, I would never imply otherwise. Yet I so rarely see you here that I did wonder if you knew this building existed, but now I know.”

Aphrodite sniffles indignantly. “Where else would I find my _favorite pornography_? We seem to have an abundance of that here, if my sources are correct.”

The grey-eyed goddess pauses, carefully measuring her reply to ensure that Aphrodite could not run away with whatever she said and cause utter pandemonium. The goddess of love did adore playing little games with her speech, using double-edged words that dripped with both honey and venom. “You’re holding a written piece by Sappho in your hand, which is not usually pornographic as far as I can recall. I do beseech you to hold it properly, however, before it rips due to your… mishandling.”

Aphrodite peers down at the parchment in her hand, before huffing back at her. “You needn’t be so _stern_ , Athena dear, I’m more than capable of doing so. Try to relax sometime, hm?” 

Athena frowns and points at the parchment held haphazardly in her hand, so close to a candle that she hopes it doesn’t catch fire. “You’re going to either destroy it or put it in the wrong section.”

“Does that matter?”

“... for organizational purposes, yes. You cannot put ‘Sappho’ with ‘Homer,’ everything here is recorded and organized by type and alphabetical order of the authors’ names.”

“They’re both poets, why not?”

Athena doesn’t know what to say to her innocently batting her eyelashes again, but she does know that it irks her deeply. No wonder Artemis avoids her. “So other people can find it with ease instead of digging through a mountain of random articles. There is a system for a _reason_ , Aphrodite.”

She sighs deeply, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Well, surely there’s a better system out there, if only your _big brain_ can figure it out. ”

Athena gestures to the piles of papers all over the library, perhaps a bit too exasperatedly if Aphrodite’s raised eyebrows are any indication. “Just because it is inconvenient to you does not mean it should be abolished, Lady Aphrodite. I turn my back for three weeks and suddenly it’s as if a second Trojan War has swept through.”

Annoyance flashes across the love goddess’ face as she puts her hand on her hip, pointing at Athena accusingly. “Oh, the _Trojan_ War? Honestly, the grudges you people hold, that was one time -- “ 

“I did not intend to imply that,” Athena interrupts, already exasperated. Aphrodite always likes to pick fights with her for whatever reason, as if trying to tease out a reaction from her. She mostly fails judging by the huffy tantrums the other goddess would throw, but Athena still suspects there’s something a bit more to her teasing than just “annoying Athena.” She can feel Nyctimene shifting nervously on her shoulder, feathers ruffling and ready to take flight if the arguing worsened. Athena pats the owl on the head to comfort her. “Merely that this mess is a result of carelessness. If we do not take precautions with these works, since many are so old and delicate, they may be lost or destroyed despite attempts to preserve them.”

Aphrodite frowns, glancing at the parchment in her hand. Athena nearly cringes at the way she’s bending it, leaving an awkwardly angled crease at the corner. “Could you not copy these on, perhaps, better materials to preserve them? Sentimentality for a piece of paper, what an irrational thing to come out of your mouth!”

It’s a very good question, but one which Athena and several other gods have hotly debated over the years. Hephaestus himself had offered potential alternatives, but Athena and several of the Muses had insisted on keeping the originals to preserve the provenience of the works. “Almost all of these are originals, and the copies are disseminated to other libraries around the world. They contain history spanning back several millennia of mortal generations, though it appears you would not appreciate that.”

The pink-haired goddess lets out a huff of laughter, beginning to turn away. “Oh please, Athena, I very much appreciate history! But not the kind that you do, I’m sure -- “

Before Athena could snark back, the goddesses pause when they hear a familiar sound -- the sweet strumming of a lyre, she thinks -- and a ball of pink light manifests in front of Aphrodite and over the table where Athena’s parchment piles are. Her heart symbol forms, clear and so bright in the dark library that Athena’s eyes begin to hurt just looking at it. Poor Nyctimene shields her own eyes with a wing. 

With a deep, theatrical sigh and a sideways glance at Athena, the goddess of love leans toward the boon and activates it with a snap of her fingers. 

Aphrodite hums to herself for a moment, staring intently into the middle of the light before saying, sickly sweet and much too sarcastic for the grey-eyed goddess’ liking: “You must forgive us, little godling, meaning our extended family upon Olympus! Some of us are terribly stuck up, and must be making matters much more complicated than they have to be.” Aphrodite winks at Athena playfully.

Had Athena given him a boon earlier? She couldn’t remember. The hours of poring over her work had utterly consumed her. With a wave of her fingers, she adds her own blessing to Aphrodite’s, weaving together their symbols -- the shield and the heart -- to better reinforce the goddess of love’s aid.

Poor, young Zagreus has no idea about the chaos that will ensnare him once he reaches Olympus. While Athena admits that Lady Nyx’s plan had been the best course of immediate action, she wasn’t quite sure if it was the most… well. If not because of everyone’s attention on him, then Zagreus will most certainly become hyper-aware of the many theatrical, passive-aggressive feuds plaguing the Olympians since time immemorial. Athena can’t see him from this angle -- and regardless, the darkness that permeates through the Underworld makes his image difficult to define — but she’s sure he can hear them bickering. She remembers distinctly the uncomfortable way he’d shuffled from foot to foot when she and Ares had made a decidedly stiff appearance together, barely resisting the urge to bicker with her more sinister brother in front of Zagreus. 

Athena wonders briefly if she could at least wrestle the Sappho text from the other goddess’ hand while she was distracted. That crease would be a horror to flatten out later if Aphrodite actually returned the piece to the library. “I wonder, dearest Aphrodite, whether you’d be willing to repeat such things directly to my countenance?”

“Oh, you must know full well that I would do much more than that directly to your countenance, Athena dear!” Aphrodite taps her chin as she looks at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she drops the parchment back onto the table. Athena doesn’t like this at all. “Hm. Quite frankly, you could use a lot of work!”

There is a brief delay before Zagreus mutters something and severs the connection, leaving the pair of goddesses alone again. Aphrodite is still looking at Athena with that look in her eyes, and then leans forward on the table with her chin in her hands and a look that would make a lesser god shrivel and die like Demeter’s most recent gardens.

“Athena dear?”

Nyctimene hoots softly and takes off, gliding up to the top of the shelves to sit and watch the impending argument. 

“... yes, Aphrodite?”

“Have you ever worn makeup before?”

Nyctimene coos, almost in disappointment.

Athena pauses, almost incredulous at the sheer audacity of this woman. But that is to be expected, given who Aphrodite is and all the stories she’d heard about her less than savory exploits. “What?”

“Makeup. You. Wearing it.” The pink-haired goddess wiggles her fingers at her. “I think you’d look quite wonderful with… a bit of rouge, perhaps, or a nice lip balm to contrast your skin tone. I’ve quite forgotten what cosmetics I have in my collection, with how vast it is.”

“And why is this relevant at all?”

“Would you like a break from this stuffy old library?”

Athena would think not, given the now very coy look Aphrodite is giving her. But it is nearing nightfall and her backache has not abated from the hours of poring over old papers, so she can at least entertain the possibility. And regardless, Aphrodite’s power can’t take hold of her the way it could other gods -- yet allegedly even little Artemis has fallen to her, if her nervous babbling about Aphrodite is anything to go by. Perhaps Athena might investigate this, as any good older sister should. “To do… makeup?”

“I’ll leave the Sappho text here if you come with me,” Aphrodite offers, as if that’s a good offer at all. 

Athena sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You can still take it with you, I won’t stop you from improving your literacy. But I sense you have an ulterior motive if you’ve suddenly decided to negotiate with me, so speak plainly now: What do you _want_ from me?” 

She flutters her eyelashes and smiles, flirtatiousness bleeding from her every pore now. “Why, such accusations! I only wish to spend time with my fellow Olympians, who I hold in such high regard. You especially, we part on such tense terms all the time, I’d love to have a little… girl time… with you.”

“I imagine your regard only extends as far as your hair does,” Athena replies dryly, flicking a lock of pink hair off the table. It reminds her vaguely of snakes, the way it almost slithers around Aphrodite’s body, but she chooses to repress the snake-related memories that brings up. “And I don’t know what you mean by ‘girl time.’”

“Denser than an anvil,” Aphrodite mutters to herself, but Athena is sure she intended to be heard.

“Would you like to repeat that, Lady Aphrodite?”

Aphrodite winks. “I do love it when you pay attention to me. Well, Lady Athena, if you won’t go quietly, perhaps a bit of psychological warfare is in place?”

Athena pauses, hand hovering above the Sappho piece as she reaches for it. “For the love of Zeus, what do you _mean_ \-- ”

“You always work so hard,” Aphrodite croons, sickeningly sweet, “and you always kick up such a fuss whenever people try to drag you away for a break!”

… what.

“So perhaps you’d like me to entertain you while you work,” she continues, and when Athena follows where the love goddess’ eyes have gone, her heart sinks. “Therefore, I shall read to you my favorite series -- and which you conveniently have right here!”

Oh no. _Oh_ no.

“‘The Story of Prosymnus and Dionysus,’ written by -- oh my, it’s actually a series of songs!” Before Athena can react, Aphrodite has snatched a roll of parchment from a pile by her elbow and unfurled it, dancing out of the grey-eyed goddess’ reach. “I haven’t sung in quite a long time -- “

Annoyance flares red-hot in Athena’s head as she slams her hand down on the table. “Do not _sing_. Do you bother the other gods this much?”

Aphrodite pauses to consider, tapping her chin with a finger. “Hm. Only Artemis for now. Perhaps Demeter tomorrow, she seems very lonely as of late -- ”

For now. Wonderful. Maybe Demeter would do everyone a favor and flash-freeze Aphrodite for eternity.

“Fine. Fine! We’ll go do _girl time_ together if it keeps you from singing.” The goddess of wisdom can hear Nyctimene’s more than satisfied hooting as she runs her hands over her face. The candle closest to her has burnt down to a stump, and she can see the sun setting from the entrance, casting an orange glow throughout the library. “How you’ve remained in Lord Zeus’ good graces all these years, only the Fates know.”

Aphrodite tosses the parchment over her shoulder, giddy to the point of a childish giggling fit: “Wonderful! We’ll go to my chambers -- “

“Wait, what -- “

Before Athena can protest further, Aphrodite is dragging her out the door.

\---------------

Athena sits on the edge of Aphrodite’s bed, back straight, hands on her knees, and perhaps a bit more sleepy than she should be. She had only visited Aphrodite’s chambers a few times before, but for nothing more than a few minutes and only for official business. The floral scents, the silken sheets, the ornate furniture -- all very impractical for her taste, almost gaudy in a way, though she assumes by the styles and skill that most of these are offerings or gifts from the mortals. 

Aphrodite had insisted she take off her armor pieces earlier, and she had done so dutifully -- few people, besides herself, her brother, and some of the other war gods, wore their armor all day. And it seemed a reasonable request, owing to how stiff Athena’s back had been getting due to her work. 

Whether having her makeup done by Aphrodite is a better way to spend her night than breaking her back in the library remains to be seen. 

The goddess of love is digging through chests and placing bottles and jars on her dresser, already arrayed with a variety of colorful containers of all shapes and sizes -- some perfumes, as far as Athena can tell, but she so rarely dabbled in the intricacies of _cosmetics_ that she was at a loss for what some of the other things were. All possible chairs in the room -- and most of the bed despite Aphrodite clearing off enough space for them to sit -- are covered in jewelry and clothing, though she’s sure that Aphrodite hasn’t worn a shred of clothing in her life. Athena wonders briefly how anyone could get through life amidst such disorganization.

“Where is it,” Aphrodite mutters, scratching her head. “Oh -- here it is. The perfect shade for you!”

She turns to show Athena a small ceramic jar, but all she can do is squint in response. It’s a plain little container, with no indications of the color on the outside. “... I suppose?”

“Wonderful!” Aphrodite sashays over to the other goddess, opening the jar with well-practiced ease. “Hold still, then -- Dionysus and Ares love to squirm whenever we do this.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

Aphrodite clambers onto the bed beside her, depositing the small lid on her bedside table as she dips two fingers in. When she pulls them out, Athena can see that the lip balm is a muted red, smooth and somewhat wax-like in appearance.

“Out of curiosity, what is that made of?”

“Oh, this?” Aphrodite frowns for a moment, thinking. “Beeswax. Red ochre. Some other things, I think, but I’m no good with names like that. Apparently the mortals don’t think as highly of it -- something about makeup being for prostitutes?” 

Athena distinctly remembers reading about some type of makeup once, a type of rouge where it was just powdery red ochre spread over one’s face, or the one where it was literal bird shit. Neither sounded particularly appealing. “Truly comforting.”

The goddess of love shifts onto her knees and scoots so close to Athena that she could almost straddle her. “I assure you, we respect prostitutes in this household. Are you ready?”

Absolutely shameless, this one. Athena turns her face towards her, wondering briefly if she’s always like this -- in someone’s personal space, poking and prodding them. But she doesn’t feel the need to move away. “Very well, but if you still decide to sing I _will_ throw you off Olympus.”

“Oh dear, how aggressive of you. This isn’t the Athena I know and love.”

“You don’t love me.”

“I _could_.”

Athena rolls her eyes as Aphrodite takes her by the chin with her free hand, forcing their eyes to meet for just a moment before she feels the other goddess’ fingers on her lips. Athena’s gaze drifts down to the other goddess’ hand; her touch is soft but firm as she spreads the pigment over the grey-eyed goddess’ lips. It’s vaguely sticky and smells like beeswax, though she can’t guess what other ingredients are there.

The goddess of love smiles at her, eyes half-lidded. She’s so close that Athena can feel her breathing on her face, the press of her fingers against her lips, the firm grip she has on her chin -- and a fragrant scent, though she can’t place what it is. “Red, what a nice color on you. You really should put makeup on more often, you look absolutely _ravishing_ right now.”

Athena feels irrationally pleased at the compliment, though the word choice there is… suspicious. “I have no time to dabble in it.”

“Unlike me?” 

“I’m sure it is a useful skill to have, but not one I particularly need.” 

“Hm.” The goddess of love touches Athena’s lips again, softly retracing them with her reddened fingers in a way that feels almost intimate, so much so that she has to catch herself before she leans into it. “If there’s too much, let me know.”

Her lips feel sticky, but she assumes that’s to be expected. “It feels fine to me. Is that all?”

“Would you like me to put bird shit on your face?” Aphrodite points to her dresser, but which bottle she’s specifically referring to, Athena can’t tell. “I will warn you that it does not smell pleasant at all.” 

“... I would rather not, thank you.” 

“Kohl for your eyes perhaps? Rouge? I think you would look quite wonderful.”

“No, no, and I already look wonderful, thank you. Lip balm is quite enough.”

The pink-haired goddess sighs dramatically as she reaches back into the jar with her fingers and begins to apply the lip balm to herself with practiced ease. The red is rather striking on Aphrodite’s face, framed by the soft pink of her hair and the tan of her skin… but anything would look good on her, really. “You are absolutely no fun. Even Hephaestus has let me put rouge on him -- ” 

“I’m only here to keep all of Olympus’ ears safe from your yodeling.” Athena cringes when Aphrodite finishes and wipes her fingers on a white toga by her pillows, staining it with dual streaks of red. “Where did you even get most of this?”

“Oh, just gifts from my very loving followers -- and some of our fellow gods too! Everyone is always so generous with me.” But Athena catches a quick flash of annoyance on her face, almost distaste as Aphrodite reseals the jar -- and then tosses it over her shoulder and onto the floor. There’s a small _thunk_ , but there’s no sound of shattering ceramic.

“If this is how you treat your possessions, I can’t imagine how poorly you would have treated the Sappho poems.” Athena peers over her shoulder, but she can’t see the jar from where she sits on the bed. “Out of curiosity, how often did you go to the library over the past several weeks?”

“Not as much as Poseidon and the Muses,” Aphrodite replies quickly, and when Athena looks back at her she has also tossed half the items on the bed onto the floor. The pink-haired goddess winks at her playfully and leans forward, their faces inches apart now. Athena’s heart skips a beat at the way she’s looking at her. “Believe it or not, I know where all my things are, and with how much time you spend in that musty old place you should also know -- “

“Not if everyone else keeps moving everything,” Athena shoots back. “You know where they are because you put them there and they stay in place -- “

Aphrodite rolls her eyes. “Oh please, you’re just being high-strung -- “

“I am not -- “

“ -- and of course, you’d root yourself there for all of eternity if you could -- “

“ -- you didn’t even let me extinguish all the candles -- “

“ -- it won’t burn down! We have precautions against fires on Olympus! Nobody wants to burn down a library!”

“Hold your tongue -- “

Aphrodite’s eyebrows nearly rocket off her face. “Make me, then.”

A pause as they stare at each other, faces so close now that Athena can see the texture of the lip balm on Aphrodite’s lips. To get Aphrodite to shut up, what _should_ one do? 

Something clicks into place in Athena’s head suddenly, something she sorely wishes she had thought of so many conversations ago. Perhaps Athena shouldn't have let her make the first few moves -- but she'd certainly be making the last ones.

Athena hums, pretending to consider. “Very well.”

“Wait, what -- “

\---------------

When they awaken, the mid-day sun beats down through the window and into Athena’s eyes, so painfully bright that she has to roll to her other side to block it out. They really should have drawn the curtains last night, but -- ah.

Aphrodite stirs at the movement and stretches, elegant and cat-like. Athena can see the faint red marks on her face and neck, the remnants of whatever they had done last night. And despite their best precautions, Aphrodite’s hair is everywhere -- spread fan-like under her head, under Athena’s body, tangled around her arm. It’s a miracle she hasn’t pulled half of it out of her scalp. “Hnn?”

Athena can feel the sticky lip marks on her lips and face and neck just by moving, something she’d have a hell of a time wiping off later. She purses her lips and, yes, there’s still residue left there too. “Good morning.”

“You’re still here?”

“The library took a toll on me, apparently.” Athena huffs and stretches too, feeling her back pop in a very satisfying way as she does so. Her clothing is disheveled and wrinkly, but a quick flick of her fingers irons all of that out in a flash. “I should go make sure the library hasn’t _burnt down_ , else the Muses will never let me hear the end of it.”

The goddess of love sighs and shifts closer to her, softly stroking along Athena’s jawline with her fingers. Her voice is raspy with sleep, eyes still drooping as she runs the back of her hand along Athena's cheek. “What a shame. You should stay a bit longer! If you’re still sleepy, I can sing -- “

“ _No._ ”

“You are absolutely _no fun_.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is a load of nonsense im so sorry LOL  
> \- no athena and aphro didn't have sex. sorry y'all.  
> \- Duo boon dialogue lifted directly from the game, plz no sue  
> \- the ending is abrupt because i'm tired and 4.5k words is INSANE for a potential one-shot.  
> \- i also know very little about makeup but lipstick kiss marks? hell yeah dudes!!!!!! [I tried to research lip balms/lipstick in ancient Greece/Egypt and found stuff about red ochre used in lip balm... but no pictures of that stuff since I guess they wouldn't last several thousand years with all the organic ingredients that were also involved? let's just pretend my knowledge of the colors and materials here are accurate LOL. My archaeologist brain hurts from thesis stuff.]  
> \- Nyctimene is a name from Greek/Roman mythology that popped up while I was looking up the name of Athena’s owl. It’s a fairly obscure but sad story with very few online sources so fair warning (tw incest and rape)  
> \- Prosymnus was a shepherd… who has a fairly nsfw myth surrounding him and Dionysus.  
> \- I haven’t seen many fics starring Athena and also can’t remember too much of her dialogue, so her voice was a little difficult to write out. It’s not really supposed to be an introspective piece so her internal thoughts outside of the external action can get a bit… monotonous? Athena has very one-note dialogue in game.  
> \- Guys gals and nb pals, is it gay to have an intimate makeup session with ur female acquaintance  
> \- Like with Artemis in my other fic ‘heart rend’ I flip-flop between ace lesbian and ace/aro for Athena. Not sure what she’s supposed to be here, actually, except having a minor wlw awakening with best girl Aphro.  
> \- Is this the same universe as ‘heart rend’? I have no idea. We’ll see if I write a future fic but likely not since Artie/Aphro/Athena is… a bit funkier/chaotic than I’d like.  
> \- and finally, as usual: Supergiant show us the forbidden wlw. Amen.


End file.
